


Love Is A Verb. Love Is A Doing Word.

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen when you're drunk. It doesn't mean you meant them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Verb. Love Is A Doing Word.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Massive Attack's _Angel_ and I wrote this sort of stream-of-consciousness J2 thing. It might work better if you listen to the song while reading it.

Red lights, blue lights, and Jensen's head is spinning with the music, the frenzied rhythm thrumming just under his skin like a second heartbeat. He's had a few too many drinks and his face feels numb; when he slides down the barstool he's been sitting on he almost stumbles over his own feet, and that's when he thinks, _I really should go home_. 

Jared's standing just a short distance away, a head taller than anyone else around him, and Jensen starts towards him, one careful step and then another. He keeps his gaze fixed on Jared, the line of his broad shoulders becoming the horizon he's aiming for, but the club is packed and it's only when Jensen bumps into the third or fifth or tenth person that he realizes that reaching Jared isn't going to be as simple as he'd first thought. 

"Jared!" he calls, but Jared's talking to someone, laughing, and people are trying to approach the bar, pushing past Jensen and the music feels even louder than it did just a minute ago. "Jared," Jensen tries again, forcing his way through, the bass vibrating through him, so deep and insistent it's making him sick. He stops for a moment, swaying, and just when he thinks he might pass out or lose his dinner, Jared's standing in front of him, huge hands grabbing his arms, keeping him steady on his feet. 

_Let's go home_ , Jensen wants to say; the party they came here to attend's been over for a while, and this isn't the kind of place Jensen enjoys hanging out at. He looks at Jared, lips trying to form the words, and when Jared pulls him closer Jensen goes willingly, trusting that Jared knows just how plastered he is simply by looking at him. 

"Dance with me," it's what Jared whispers as he leans in, lips just barely brushing against his ear. Jensen shudders, feels something tremble in the pit of his stomach, warm and hesitant. Another song is playing now, something Jensen knows but can't readily name, his brain too sluggish, his body pulsing with the darker, slower beat, straining to press against Jared's, and apparently Jared doesn't need a better answer than that, because he's tugging Jensen with him towards the dance floor. Jensen goes with him, lets him pull him by the wrist, watching the crowd part for them and it's only a moment later when Jared's turning to face him again, hands settling on his hips.

Jensen mimics him, reaching for Jared's hips too, and they're moving with the music then as if they've been dancing all night, falling into just the right rhythm together. Jensen can feel it without looking, the mass of bodies around them finding the same hypnotic beat, and Jensen lets himself go, gives himself over to the music and to Jared's firm grip on him. His gaze travels up Jared's torso, fascinated by how the deep green of his shirt turns teal and blue and brown and red under the strobe lights; he follows the row of buttons until he finds skin, rests his gaze on the hollow between Jared's collarbones; it's gleaming with sweat, and before Jensen knows what he's doing, he's reaching for it, thumb rubbing against the dampness there. He feels Jared's hands grip him tighter, and when Jensen raises his gaze and their eyes meet, his mind goes blank and his mouth turns dry. 

Jared's gaze is heated, boring into him and Jensen can't bring himself to look away, can't help but close the distance between their bodies until they're touching, rubbing against each other as they dance. Jared's hands slide up to his waist, and Jensen's lips part on a gasp as he feels Jared's thigh press against his crotch, between his legs. Jensen wonders for a second if Jared's drunk too, if he's crazy, if they both are, but he's so dizzy, intoxicated by more than just alcohol and the music's surging around them, _love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you_ and he's grinding against Jared, mouthing the words with his eyes closed now because his senses are on overload, his heart's tripping up in his chest and then suddenly Jared's mouth is on his and Jensen's grunting into him, fingers twisting and tangling in Jared's hair as they kiss. Jared tastes like beer, like pretzels and gum, and Jensen holds on to him and kisses him over and over as if there's no one around them, nothing but the two of them and the music, still the same song going on and on, a crescendo of sound swirling around them for an interminable moment before it starts to wind down. 

Jensen doesn't open his eyes right away when Jared pulls back, doesn't meet Jared's gaze when he finally does blink them open. His heart is still repeating the same words as before, _love you love you love you love you_ , and he needs to pretend, even if for a minute longer, that this is something they won't deny feeling as the real world re-emerges around them.


End file.
